


Sasha and His Three Alphas

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dark, Forced miscarriage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Multi, Oral Knotting, This is bad guys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Sasha is a greedy little Omega who will do anything to keep his Alphas all to himself





	Sasha and His Three Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, guys.
> 
> It's like porn.  
It is porn.

Little wails broke through the haze of Sasha's lust and he pried his eyes open, shivering as his mates continued to thrust up into him with little care for the sounds of their offspring in the other room. 

His six nipples ached and grew hard as his pup began to wail and his shivered, pawing weakly at his mate in front of him but unable to find the words to request that they stop so he can feed the pups.

“Pups,” he finally manages to gasp. “Pups.”

But if his mates hear him, they ignore him and continued to slam their long, fat cocks into Sasha’s slick drenched holes. Sasha’s torn between motherly instincts and the need to be fucked and filled by his mate’s cocks.

He whimpered and sobbed, torn between the two until he heard the sound of a door opening somewhere far away. He wasn’t sure how long it was between when he heard the sound and when he actually managed to open his eyes but when he did finally peel his lashes open, his third mate is stepping into the room with pup in hand.

Sasha sniffled and reached around Caleb, the mate in front of him and the one fucking deep and long into his slick, dripping cunt. The Omega of the group let out a little coo, taking his pup from his third Alpha and tucking the offspring to his chest, smiling and allowinf ghimself to enjoy the fucking of his mates when his pup latched onto his hard nipple and began to eagerly suck.

It took some time for Austin to bring all six pups to settle between Sasha and the mate inside of Sasha’s cunt but soon enough, the six of them are eagerly suckling happily at their mother, the top four barely caring that they’re laying on their brothers and sister and the bottom two hardly realizing as they slide along with each thrust in and out of their father’s cock.

“Now that pups are being fed,” Austin, Sasha’s third mate and the one  _ not _ fucking him, said, stepping forward and removing his pants. “What say we feed our hungry little Omega here?”

They’re on the bed, Sasha in Ben’s lap with Ben’s cock in his ass, Caleb between Sasha’s legs, dick deep in Sasha’s cunt.

The Omega shivered as Austin got onto the bed and hover over the three of them until his cock was only inches away from Sasha’s plush lips.

Sasha whined eagerly, letting his lips fall open as he went lax, letting Austin fuck his throat fast and hard and barely choking on the thick length. Despite the fact that Caleb and Ben have been fucking into Sasha’s hungry holes longer, Austin has always been able to knot Sasha faster, making him the main breeder of the three Alphas.

As a result, the three of them knot at the same time and if he hadn’t been so eagerly swallowing down Austin’s loads and loads of cum, Sasha likely would have cried out as his belly grew, ass and cunt and throat filled to the brim with his mates’ sweet, warm cum.

The pups have all detached from his nipples and are fast asleep in his arms and Sasha moans as Caleb leans forward to suckle on one of the aching peaks, drawing milk faster and harder from the fat breast than the little pups could.

Sasha shivered and orgasmed weakly, cum barely making it past Caleb’s thick, fat cock and knot. Sasha’s always loved being filled like this with six sleepy pups against his chest between himself and his mate.

He mewled quietly around Austin’s knot and all three Alpha’s reacted, Caleb stroking Sasha’s thighs and sides while Ben massaged the Omega’s plump ass and Austin scratched through thick curls. Sasha shivered the attention, toes curling as his cunt weakly spurted through another orgasm. 

His eyes fell half-mast and he left himself relax into the warmth of the nest and his mates, the three of them occasionally rolling their hips to test their knots before settling again. The pups wake and squirm every now and again in Sasha’s arms but their lulled back to sleep by the warmth surrounding him on all sides.

It’s times like this when Sasha feels himself hoping one of his pups is an Omega. They’re a traditional family which means if one of his pups is Omega, they’re to take one of their father’s knots and have their baby. They don’t invite outsiders into their pack, oh no, they stay right as they are.

And while Sasha looks forward to the sight of one of his pups loyalty taking their father’s cock inside of them, he can’t stop the little twinge of jealousy and possessiveness that comes with it.

He’s managed to kill off at least three other litters before giving birth, making it seem as though a miscarriage and making doctors and his mates believe he’d never be able to carry to term. That doesn't bother him, that he’s killed three litters - a total of eighteen pups - just so he wouldn't have to share his Alphas and their knots.

But his Alphas wanted pups so when they found out he was pregnant, they had him stay the entire nine months in a safe and secure  _ quarantine _ location where he was monitored twenty-four seven. 

And though Sasha has cooed and cared and acted for his children, he hates them, knowing one day he may have to share his Alphas knots with them.

But for now, his Alphas knots belong to no one but him and his pups are nothing but little squirming warmths in his lap.

Perhaps later he’ll feign illness, drown them in the bath when his Alphas aren't looking. After all, Omegas  _ are _ prone to sudden drops and illness. Who’s to say he drops while all six baths are in the pups and only recovers to find them dead.

He’ll weep and cry and mourn but deep down, he’ll be happy sated with his Alphas knots and knowing he has no more competition.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
